An Unexpected Bond
by QuinnGilmore
Summary: Quinn works in a children's home in New York City whilst her wife Rachel takes Broadway by storm, but the arrival of Quadruplets causes Quinn to create an unexpected bond with little Anya.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :( I do own Anya, Taylor, Morgan and Elijah :)**

**Ok so I thought I would try something different again with this story, for the first time ever I am going to write... Faberry as a couple! so I hope you like it :) xxxx**

**Quinn walked into the Chicago children's home she's worked at for the past eleven years greeted by the sound of children arguing, laughing, chatting and some singing, the sound of the breakfast table being cleared indicated that they had had some trouble getting some of the newer children to come out of their rooms.**

**Quinn was a social worker/carer, she loved her job something about finding children forever homes made her feel complete like the hole that had formed when she'd given Beth away was half full or at least less painful, the children loved Quinn she was the one they knew would always be there for them no matter what.**

"**Morning Tanya" she greeted her colleague who returned her greeting with a smile.**

"**Two new children brought in late last night and two early this morning" Tanya explained handing Quinn the folders containing each child's information and background.**

"**It says here they are all related, Quadruplets!" she replied stunned as this was a first for Quinn.**

**Anya, Elijah,Taylor and Morgan Patterson quadruplets, mischief makers, children to well known drug addicts and alcoholics Myra and Robbie who'd split the children in half after the divorce, Myra taking Anya and Morgan and Robbie taking Taylor and Elijah but had been ordered by the court to swap every weekend but the quadruplets saw each other at school.**

"**It says here they have been brought into care more than three times in the past seven years but were soon taken back home after parents proved they were sober and clean only to be removed again months later, why have these kids been dragged in and out of care homes I mean it is clear the parents are unsuitable to look after them" Quinn ranted running a hand through her hair before setting about looking through each child's file to get a better in site on them as individuals.**

"**They boys are up and in the garden playing football with the others but Anya is determined she is not leaving her room, she's not had breakfast yet or even unpacked" Tanya told Quinn knowing she would be the only one to get the stubborn seven year old to come out.**

**Nodding Quinn kissed her fingers placing them on the picture frame on her desk before heading up to the third floor knocking on the floral decorated door, she decided to treat Anya as she did with all the other young girls.**

**First she would see if the girl would let her in if not she would sit outside the door and talk about all the toys they had and activities she could do with the others, if that failed she would give the child to the count of three to open the door or she would have to have the lock taken off it she was hoping it wouldn't go that far.**

"**Anya darling my name is Quinn can you unlock the door so I can come in please" she asked remembering that to influence a child in care she must use her manners all the time, no foul language and promote a positive attitude and look on life.**

**_CLICK_**

**Yes, Quinn thought smiling when the small caramel coloured girl with big brown eyes opened the door her hair tangled and messy, her clothes baggy and ruined but unlike most children in care Anya seemed to be the perfect weight for her age, it was her size that unnerved Quinn as Anya's file stated she was seven but the girl stood in front of her looked to be about five years old.**

"**Hello Anya" the blonde greeted crouching down so she was eye level with the girl.**

"**Hi" Anya whispered.**

"**May I come in or perhaps we could go for a walk in the garden" Quinn suggested letting the girl decide was a sure fire way of getting a positive response.**

"**I'd like to stay in here please but you can come in" the tiny girl replied opening her door fully to allow Quinn in.**

**Sitting on the bed opposite a clearly nervous and confused Anya Quinn held out a lion teddy for the girl to have, it was something the home did with every new child they found it helped eased the settlement process.**

"**Lions are my favourite animal in the whole world" Anya beamed with delight hugging the toy to her chest.**

"**They're mine too, my wife calls me Lion in the morning because my hair gets to messy it looks like a lion's mane" she told the girl who giggled.**

**After a few more moments of silence Anya finally found the courage to ask Quinn a question she'd be nervous to ask anyone else.**

"**Will we be going back home soon?" **

"**No princess unfortunately the court has ruled that your parents are too unfit to look after you and your brothers so you will be staying here were we will find you a family who can look after you and your brothers" Quinn explained seeing happiness and fear in the girls eyes.**

"**I don't want to be split up from my boys, they is the only family I got left" Anya pleaded tears in her eyes, Quinn pulled her into a hug.**

"**No one is going to split you four up, when we advertise you we will being making sure to put that you are quadruplets and we will not be negotiating only taking one or two" she reassured the child.**

"**Quinn I am hungry please may I have some breakfast?" Anya asked looking up at Quinn with eyes that would melt anything.**

"**Sure little lion but the rules in this house are no eating in bedrooms unless it is a small snack or one of our special slumber party nights, all food must be eaten in the dining room at the table" Anya pouted but complied taking the blondes hand as they made their way downstairs.**

**After devouring 3 home made pancakes, two bowls of fruit, 2 slices of toast and a bowl of frosted flakes downing it all with 4 glasses of apple juice Anya raced into the garden to find her brothers who were in the middle of an army vs pirates game.**

"**Hey Ty can I play?" she asked.**

"**No go play with the girls this is a boys only game" Taylor replied running off pretending to stab one of the boys.**

**Pouting Anya headed back inside seeing Quinn stood talking to a smaller brunette woman who looked familiar to her, she thought for a moment before it hit her that was the woman from the TV at home, she was singing on the stage in the beautiful dress running over excitedly Anya tripped landing at the feet of the TV lady.**

"**Careful there sweetie you don't want to get hurt" the woman bent down helping Anya up who smiled brightly.**

" **I seen you on my mummy's Tv before it got taken away, you were singing to all those people dressed all pretty and you had a pretty pink dress on" she rambled on and on making the couple laugh at her enthusiasm and obvious love for the brunette.**

"**That's right little lion this is Rachel she is my wife" Quinn lifted Anya up so she could talk to both the women.**

**Anya gasped, "You call Quinn lion in the morning, Quinn calls me little lion" **

**Rachel laughed nodding, the three stood talking for a little while longer before Rachel's phone beeped indicating that she needed to leave for rehearsals saying goodbye to her wife with a sweet kiss, she kissed Anya's head saying goodbye.**

"**I want to go with you" Anya insisted.**

"**No Anya, you need to stay here" Quinn told her flinching when the little girl let out an ear piercing scream.**

**TA-DA Different I know and the story will mostly be based around Anya as I have a surprise twist in store but it will feature flashbacks, one to one sessions with the boys and some sibling love :) 3 Review Please **


End file.
